1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates a vehicle and a method of controlling the vehicle, and more particularly, to vehicles that provide information regarding driving environments and methods of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, navigation terminals have been embedded in vehicles. A navigation terminal provides a user with a route toward a destination and displays a variety of control screens related to operation of devices installed within a vehicle or screens related to additional functions executable by the navigation terminal. Accordingly, the user may operate the devices installed within the vehicle by manipulating the navigation terminal using a touchscreen display or a jog shuttle type controller. The navigation terminal also provides information regarding various driving environments such as speed limit information of roads along the route. In particular, information regarding driving environments that continuously changes may not reflect actual driving conditions.